


Vive hasta que duela

by MeroNiakeehl



Series: Vive hasta que duela [2]
Category: Kick Buttowski
Genre: HARD, M/M, Mpreg, Sexo, no tienen ni 18
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 19:39:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5346176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeroNiakeehl/pseuds/MeroNiakeehl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vive hasta que duela [Gunther/Kick] ~Finalizado~este fic es una precuela de un one-shot mio, ¨6 años¨ pero no es necesario leerlo. Es para explicar como fue la linda historia de amor de estos dos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 0001

Gunther Magnuson x Kick Buttowski

Capitulo 1 –

[El siempre pequeño Kick Buttowski, se despedía junto a toda su familia de su hermano mayor, Brad no estaba saliendo muy bien en sus estudios y aunque logró graduarse de secundaria, sus profesores no le veían graduándose o siquiera siendo aceptado en una universidad, lo cual empezaba a preocupar a sus padres, los cuales, siguiendo una recomendación de los profesores de Bradley, decidieron inscribirlo en un internado-universidad en otro estado, y aunque su hijo seguía siendo un mocoso inmaduro, entendió que era lo mejor para él y su futuro]

Cuídate Brad y por lo que más quieras, apúrate y no vayas a flojear -Le rogó su madre, él, al ver la entristecida cara de su madre, aceptó, haciendo sonreír a su progenitora- Come bien y cepíllate los dientes todos los días-

Así lo haré mamá- Dijo para después abrazarla, después abrazar a su padre y a Brianna- Loser…- Le dijo a modo de despedida a su pequeño hermano menor- No te mates en una de tus acrobacias para cuando vuelva, aun no resolvemos esta disputa-

No te preocupes- Le respondió sonriendo Kick, él sabía que iba a extrañar a Brad, era su hermano mayor, ya no iban a poder pelear por cualquier estupidez-

[Y después de las despedidas y de que Brad se fuera, los Buttowski entraron a su casa algo tristes. Kick decidió no quedarse ahí deprimiéndose, así que decidió irse al restaurante de los Magnuson, donde encontró a Gunther limpiando mesas]

Hey Kick- Le saludó el rubio al verlo entrar- ¿Cómo estás?- Preguntó al ver la triste expresión en el rostro de su mejor amigo y el cual le respondió con una ligera sonrisa-

No me siento como un rayo de sol pero estaré bien – Respondió mientras se acercaba a su amigo y lo ayudaba a limpiar las demás mesas-  
No tienes que hacer eso, yo puedo hacerlo- Le dijo Gunther, al verlo limpiar-

No pasa nada, solo quiero distraerme un poco- Su amigo asintió con la cabeza, se sentía bastante mal, no creía que ver a Brad irse por quien sabe cuánto tiempo podría afectarle tanto- ¿Podemos ir con Wade después de que terminemos?- Le preguntó a Gunther, el cual volvió a asentir-

[Después de que terminaron de limpiar el restaurante, los chicos fueron a la estación de servicio, cosa que Gunther agradeció, ya que con ayuda de Wade logró animar a Kick. Unas horas después de haber estado flojeando en la estación de servicio, Wade y Gunther llevaron a Kick a hacer acrobacias con el auto del mayor, ya a eso de las 10:00 de la noche, Wade dejó a ambos niños en casa del ‘pequeño vikingo’, Gunther llamó a casa de los Buttowski para avisar que Kick se quedaría a dormir, a lo cual no se opusieron, ya que debían de imaginar lo triste que tenía que estar Kick con toda esta situación]

[Los chicos cenaron y después de eso se fueron a acostar, compartiendo la cama del rubio, sin saber que esa sería la primera de muchas noches en la misma cama]

 

 

Este capitulo es aburrido, pero solo es porque es el primero, jeje.  
Esperen el proximo y si les gustó, espero que me lo digan y si no pues tambien.


	2. 002

Gunther Magnuson/Kick Buttowski

Capitulo 2| 14 años

[Dos años después de que Brad se había marchado, Kick Buttowski se había convertido en un adolescente, y admitiéndolo, no había crecido mucho, seguía siendo ese camaroncito adorable, solo que ahora llamaba más la atención. El traje de acróbata había pasado simplemente a eso, ya no lo usaba todos los días, solo cuando hacia alguno de sus espectáculos, ahora vestía jeans y camisetas, evitando usar shorts aunque hiciera un calor de perros, ya su trasero era tema de conversación en la secundaria, no quería más pervertidos mirándolo como si fuese un trozo de carne]

Eh Kick- Lo saludó Gunther al entrar en su habitación, haciendo que se sonrojara ligeramente. Su rubio amigo sí que había cambiado, el no sabía si eran los ojos azules, el cabello rubio sobre los hombros, la altura (Sus maravillosos 1.65 cm) o la sonrisa que adornaba su rostro, lo que si sabía era que estaba enamorado de su mejor amigo, ¿Desde cuándo? Tampoco lo sabia- Te dije que deberías ir al doctor, sigues todo rojo- Dijo el rubio, poniendo la mano sobre la frente de su mejor amigo, Kick la quitó con suavidad de su cara-

Ya te dije que no es nada… Solo es el calor- Sabia que la escusa no le iba a funcionar para siempre, ya que estaban a mediados de septiembre y el clima empezaba a enfriarse- ¿Por qué te tardaste tanto? Tu casa no está tan lejos- Le preguntó un poco celoso, ya que ‘SU’ Gunther se había hecho muy popular desde que alcanzó la pubertad y más de una se le había declarado, cosa que claramente no lo ponía feliz-

Oh, eso… Me encontré con Jackie de camino, me dijo que quería hablar conmigo y supongo que tardé más de lo que pensé- Su cara volvió a enrojecer, pero esta vez no por el mismo motivo. Jackie la loca era una de esas a las que quería lo más lejos de Gunther posible, ya que ella había sido la ‘novia’ del rubio un tiempo atrás, y claro, ahora que el chico era un adonis lo quería devuelta, cosa que solo pasaría sobre su frío e inerte cadáver-

¿Y esa que quería contigo?- La pregunta brotó de sus labios sin querer, y lo sabía, había sonado como novia celosa, pero la verdad no le importó, hace mucho tiempo quería que él se lo pidiera, quería ser su novio y Gunther parecía ignorar sus sentimientos, no sabía si lo hacía a propósito o realmente no se daba cuenta- Que yo sepa ustedes no son nada, no debería estar ni siquiera saludándote-

Tranquilo, no te pongas celoso, solo me llamó para preguntarme cuando sería tu próxima acrobacia- Ahora era el mejor momento, pensó Kick, Gunther se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos, era ahora o nunca, pero antes de que pudiera abrir la boca, Gunther volvió a hablar- Nadie te quitará a tu mejor amigo, eso no pasará- Y nuevamente sus esperanzas de tener algo más que amistad con el rubio habían sido destruidas por el mismo chico, se mordió la lengua para no decir nada comprometedor, pero no le ayudó, ya que las lagrimas lo delataron-

Tu no entiendes nada Gunther- Le dijo dándose la vuelta, se quedó de piedra, ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando con Kick? Trató de hablar con su amigo, este lo ignoró por completo, así que decidió irse a su casa y preguntarle a su madre, las mamás siempre saben sobre esas cosas-

[Después de contarle a su madre lo que había pasado con Kick, ella se quedó callada unos segundos para después sonreírle, el pobre pensó que ya había enloquecido como el resto de los adultos, más después ella le explicó que Kick estaba celoso, ¡CELOSO! No podía creerlo, ¿celoso de que las chicas le hablaran?]

Claro… Debe de ser porque yo le gusto también- Se dijo recostado en su cama, su madre le había preguntado si Kick le gustaba… ¿Qué si le gustaba? Por supuesto, eso estaba claro, tenía mucho tiempo sintiéndose así, pero no quería hacerse ilusiones- Mamá me dijo ‘Quien no arriesga no gana’ le haré caso y ojala no me equivoque-

[Llegó a casa de los Buttowski y como siempre lo recibió la madre de su amigo, que con una sonrisa lo invitó a pasar, subió las escaleras y fue al cuarto de Kick, ya había estado ahí como un millón de veces, así que no hubo problema con llegar, claro que nunca le había parecido tan corto el camino, le sudaban las manos y sentía que le faltaba el aire, se arrepintió a último momento y trató de irse, pero en el justo momento que decidió a irse, Brianna salió de su habitación y pasó a su lado, lo que llamó la atención de la rubia, ¿Qué hacia Gunther ahí parado y no tocaba? Así que como buena niña se decidió a ayudar]

¡Kick, Gunther está afuera de tu puerta!- Gritó para después bajar las escaleras con una sonrisa en los labios, demonios que no era tan difícil declararse, supuso ella, ya que nunca lo había hecho -Si esos dos no quieren dar el paso será cosa mía ayudarles, se están comportando como dos bebés – Fue lo último que dijo antes de entrar a la cocina-

~Mientras con Kick y Gunther~

…- Ambos estaban en un silencio para nada agradable, Kick aun enojado por lo que pasó horas antes y Gunther sonrojado, pensando cómo demonios se podría declarar con Kick, ya que había ido sin preparar nada en su cabeza- Kick, sobre lo que pasó esta mañana…- Empezó por querer disculparse, ya que sentía que le debía una disculpa, pero fue cortado por el otro-

Déjalo así Gunther, me puse muy pesado, no tenía que haberte ignorado de esa forma- Le dijo Kick genuinamente arrepentido, después de que Gunther se fuera, se quedó pensando, Gunther no era su novio, y no tenia que rendirle cuentas, así que pensó que quería, perderlo por sus tonterías o tenerlo como su mejor amigo para siempre- No quiero pelearme contigo por ser un egoísta y no querer compartirte con nadie, tu puedes hacer lo que quieras- El rubio se quedó con la boca abierta, no podía creer lo que Kick le había dicho, ¿Qué significaba eso?, ¿Qué ya se había rendido con sus sentimientos por él?-

Kick, ¿Yo te gusto?- La pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Kick, que se quedó mudo y con los ojos bien abiertos, nunca pensó que Gunther le fuera a hacer una pregunta así. Ante el mutismo de Kick, Gunther decidió seguir hablando- Porque tu si me gustas y quiero… Que seas mi novio, ¿Tú quieres que yo sea el tuyo?- Las palabras no salían de la boca de Kick, se sentía tan contento que no podía hablar, así que besó al rubio como respuesta, un beso que fue respondido segundos después-


	3. 0003

Gunther x Kick

Capitulo 3- 15 años

[‘Las relaciones florecen solas’ le había dicho su madre y vaya que no se había equivocado, aunque Kick se merecía más merito que cualquier otra cosa, ya que se había encargado que cualquier ser humano (Véase sus compañeros –principalmente las féminas-) supiera que el rubio era de su propiedad, con trucos que, aunque nunca admitiría en voz alta, sabía que había recurrido]

Kick, ¿Qué haces?- Le había preguntado Gunther en una clase de química, ambos trabajaban juntos en un aburrido proyecto, el cual nadie le prestaba atención, total, la maestra parecía más dormida que sus estudiantes- Deja eso- Intentó hacerlo entrar en razón, pero su pequeño camaroncito (Aunque no podía llamarlo así en voz alta) parecía no querer escucharlo, ¿Y qué hacía? Se preguntaran… Pues estrujaba el amigo del rubio, el cual curiosamente Kick nunca había tenido el placer de ver-

[Kick continuo ignorando a posta a su novio, la razón era sencilla, por más que se esforzara en mostrar su amor en público (besos, agarrarse de las manos, abrazos, mimos, cariños) algunas chicas parecían no entender el concepto de noviazgo, su chico era el blanco de muchas de esas zorras juveniles, por más que le molestara ese asunto, ¡Hasta Kendall se había fijado en SU HOMBRE! Y ante los ojos de algunas ‘‘futuras prostitutas del mañana’’ había empezado a excitar a su novio sobre el pantalón, solo por el placer de ver las esperanzas de esas chicas romperse, aunque si los atrapaban las consecuencias serian nefastas para ambos]

Kick…-Tan pronto como escuchó el lastimero gemido contenido de su novio y sintió la mano húmeda, supo que había hecho algo malo, bueno, o eso suponía al ver la cara del otro, parecía que quería morirse- Vas a pagar por esto- Fueron las últimas palabras que Kick escuchó de los labios de su novio durante el resto de las clases-

[Cuando finalizó la última clase Kick fue arrastrado hasta la casa de Gunther en un silencio más que incomodo para el pequeño acróbata, ya que no sabía en que estaba pensando su novio, porque lo vio bastante enojado con él después de lo que pasó en la primera clase, y es que si este no guardara un cambio de ropa en su casillero habría tenido que andar por toda la escuela con tremenda mancha en sus pantalones y nadie se iba a tragar ninguna escusa]

Gunther en verdad lo siento, no quería hacerte eso- Dijo una vez en la habitación del rubio, la cual no había cambiado mucho, simplemente algunos detalles, ya que el chico crecía como la espuma, ahora con unos 1,72cms, claro que parecía no haber acabado aun- ¿Qué tal si hacemos como si nada pasó?- El silencio en el que siguieron solo hizo que la ambiente se sintiera más pesada, y aunque Kick no sabía que decir, no quería dejar la situación así con su novio, lo que lo sorprendió fueron los brazos alrededor de la cintura y los labios contra los suyos-

[‘‘Tan molesto no está’’ fue el pensamiento de Kick que se dejo llevar por el dulce beso que recibía, y haciendo acopio de su fuerza (Y de sus músculos) cargó al menor en sus brazos y lo llevó hasta la cama, donde lo recostó y se posicionó sobre él. Antes habían estado en esa posición, no teniendo relaciones, pero algo era algo. Lo que Kick tenía por seguro era que esta vez, iban a tener sexo]

(¡Por fin!)- Se dijo cuando Gunther empezó a descender por su cuello, quizás tenía unos 2 meses pensando en tener relaciones con su rubio y este se negaba, ya que le parecía que no tenían edad para esas cosas, pero esta vez iban más propensos a hacerlo, cosa que emocionó y asustó a Kick en igual medida- (Quiero verlo desnudo, eso por seguro)-

[Y con toda la valentía que poseía (Ósea mucha, ya que para hacer las cosas que hace hay que tener mucho coraje), levantó la camiseta azul por sobre la cabeza del otro, dejando al otro semidesnudo, claro que cuando se vio en desventaja quitó cada prenda que cubría el menudo cuerpo del castaño, incluyendo los bóxers, dejando solo los calcetines puestos. También se deshizo de su propia ropa, quedando ambos en igualdad de condiciones. Las cosas se estaban poniendo reales en la cabeza de Kick cuando la lengua de Gunther tocó uno de sus pezones, la sensación que fluyó por su cuerpo por una simple lamida fue extraordinaria, pero nada comparado al sentir como el mismo era apresado suavemente entre los dientes del rubio mientras el otro era apretado entre los dedos y su miembro se frotaba insistentemente con el pene del mayor]

[Antes de que pudiera alcanzar el orgasmo Gunther se alejó de improvisto y buscó en su mesita de noche una botella de lubricante no muy llena y metió tres dedos dentro de ella y con uno de ellos acarició superficialmente la entrada de Kick, con una mirada pidió permiso para proceder y recibiendo una muda afirmación del castaño, metió un dedo en el angosto canal. El cuerpo de Kick se estremeció por la intrusión, pero hizo de tripas corazón y se aguantó el dolor, al igual que con el segundo y tercer dedo, dejándose llevar cuando el dolor inicial había pasado, pero al ver que su novio quería adentrarse sin la mínima precaución lo detuvo, por más que le molestase a el mismo]

Condón, Gunther, condón- Repitió Kick lleno de éxtasis, por más excitado que pudiera estar no se le iba a olvidar ese pequeño detalle, ninguno de los dos, mucho menos él, podría criar a un bebé con esa edad- Ponte un puto condón o no seguimos- Le advirtió quitándose al rubio de encima y cruzó las piernas, eso logró traer al otro a la conciencia nuevamente-

Yo no tengo condones- Dijo más para sí mismo que para Kick. (¡Qué bien!) Se dijo sarcásticamente, nunca los había comprado porque pensó que aun no los necesitaría- Mierda…-

En educación sexual nos dieron uno a cada uno, ¿Lo tiraste?- Antes de que el rubio pudiera responder, Kick sabia la respuesta al ver la expresión de alivio que adornaba su rostro-

¡NO! No lo tiré, lo deje justo al lubricante que está en ese cajón- Rodeó la cama para llegar a la mesita de noche- Aquí esta-

¿Cuántas botellas de lubricante tienes? Porque yo tengo una aquí- Gunther vio la botella que había usado para lubricar a Kick, la cual estaba prácticamente vacía y enrojeció, no quería decirle a su novio que se masturbaba más de lo sanamente posible mientras pensaba en él, así que decidió distraerlo-

Estamos en algo- Le dijo mientras se señalaba la entrepierna, Kick pareció olvidarse del tema del lubricante y procedió a dejar que su novio se acomodara nuevamente entre sus piernas, ahora con condón puesto- Si te duele me dices y pararé- Le susurró mientras dejaba un superficial beso sobre sus labios-

Si te detienes te arrojo por la ventana Gunther- Lentamente la punta del miembro del nórdico empezó a entrar en el cuerpo del acróbata, el cual puso una mueca de incomodidad, el rubio hizo ademan de retirar la punta, recibiendo una mirada cargada de enojo de parte de su uke, por lo cual desistió y continuó hasta tener toda la extensión de su miembro dentro-

Muévete que no me voy a romper- Le dijo Kick, mientras abrazaba el cuerpo contrario con brazos y piernas, sellando sus labios en un beso posesivo-

[Las embestidas empezaron tortuosamente lentas para el disgusto de Kick, que parecía disfrutar insanamente de las molestias que sentía, pero no podía reclamarle a Gunther ya que este se encargaba de robarle el oxigeno de los pulmones, cuando sus labios se separaron intentó cogeré aire, pero le fue imposible al sentir la fuerte embestida que el rubio se encargó de darle, haciendo que contener los gemidos fuera tarea imposible. Las estocadas rápidas y certeras hacían que su cuerpo se estremeciera y que punzadas de placer se sintieran en su miembro que era apresado por ambos estómagos. Kick incapaz de pensar una palabra coherente, no pudo advertirle a su novio que estaba cerca del orgasmo, viniéndose sorpresivamente, logrando que Gunther llegara también al sentir las paredes apretar aun más su miembro]

No vuelvas a hacerme eso en clases, jamás, o te aseguro que te haré esto en medio del salón, sobre nuestro escritorio- Le dijo una vez que el aire volvió a sus pulmones-

No me tientes Gunther-


	4. 0004

Gunther Magnuson/Kick Buttowski.

Capitulo 4| 16 años (una gran oportunidad)

[La primera maravillosa mañana de verano, donde la paz brillaba con intensidad. No eran más de las 8:00 am y Kick Buttowski, junto a su inseparable novio/mejor amigo, Gunther, ya planeaban una nueva acrobacia potencialmente mortal para el pequeño acróbata, cosa que ponía más que nervioso al rubio, su pequeño y adorable camaroncito se arriesgaba así desde que eran unos bebés, eso era de conocimiento público, pero ahora lo ponía de los nervios ver a su Kick lanzarse sin miedo en la patineta, sentía más miedo que su pobre hámster cada noche, aunque aun no sabía porque estaban tan asustados (Ya que obviamente era otro hámster)]

Y entonces podría bajar a toda velocidad envuelto en papel de burbujas y caer en un tanque lleno de pirañas, ¿Pero donde conseguiremos pirañas un sábado…?- Y eso fue suficiente, estaba rebasando los límites de lo que Gunther tenía escritos pero no dichos. No iba a dejar que su novio se matara en una de sus locuras, por más que fuera su sueño, no lo iba a dejar convertirse en un loco suicida-

Kick, sinceramente creo que estas pasando tres pueblos (*)- Le dijo con temor de que este se enojara nuevamente, porque no sería la primera vez que se quejaba sobre alguna de las acrobacias de Kick, no se sentía cómodo viendo a su adoración tentar a la muerte tan descaradamente- Se que no te gusta que me meta cuando planificas tus cosas, ni que mi lado de novio salte con preocupaciones, pero tienes que entenderme, ¿Qué hago yo sin ti? No quiero que te pase nada malo-

Esta bien, solo por esta vez dejaremos esto para otra ocasión- Sorprendentemente las cosas salieron a pedir de boca para el rubio, ya que había intentado muchas veces que su novio desistiera de algunos planes más que imposibles de salir con vida y solo había logrado que se enojara con él y se fuera despotricando en su contra a su casa-¿Entonces qué quieres que hagamos? Son apenas las 8:02 am y que no se te ocurra decir sexo porque no tenemos donde hacerlo- Dijo Kick con un puchero, haciendo que Gunther enrojeciera hasta las orejas, ya que no estaba pensando en eso, pero ahora sí-

No pensaba en eso… ¿Qué tal si vamos a la estación de servicio? Seguro que Wade debe estarse aburriendo allá solo- No veía muy convencido al otro, así que lo levantó en sus brazos lo besó suavemente sobre los labios y superficialmente en el cuello- Te compraré una botella de ‘guepardex’- Con eso no tuvo que decir ni hacer nada más, ya había convencido a su novio con los besos-

[Después de una tarde de vagueo, los chicos volvían a la casa de Kick, que a esas horas tendría que estar vacía, ya que su madre se iba a ir a las 4 a un concurso con Brianna y volvería al día siguiente y su padre estaría en el trabajo hasta las 8 de la noche, lo cual les dejaba a ambos un tiempo a solas para besos y caricias, ¿Y porque negarlo? También tendrían sexo, ya que aunque no les gusta admitirlo, eran un poco adictos a estar desnudos uno sobre el otro. Lo que no se esperaban era que al llegar a casa, los padres de Kick estuvieran ahí hablando con unos señores que parecían importantes]

Kick, que bueno que ya volviste- Dijo su madre más que emocionada, así que ambos pudieron volver a respirar ya que pensaban que era por algo malo que esos hombres estaban en su casa- Estos señores quieren hacerte una oferta de trabajo cariño-

Te espero arriba- Le susurró Gunther al oído y aun en silencio él sintió, viendo como segundos después su novio estaba en el segundo piso-  
¿De qué se trata?- Preguntó al sentarse junto a su madre. Él no era un hombre de muchas palabras, prefería las cosas claras y directas, por lo que ambos hombres procedieron a explicarle el asunto con lujo de detalles al joven acróbata-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

[Ya habían pasado unas dos horas y Gunther se encontraba acostado en la cama de Kick, la curiosidad de saber qué demonios era lo que le proponían a su amorcito era desesperante, si Kick lograba hacer que su carrera de acróbata despegara seria un sueño cumplido para él y Gunther se sentía feliz por eso, ya que su novio siempre había querido ser un doble de riesgo profesional, así que cuando lo vio entrar a la habitación, se levanto de un salto de la cama]

¿Y?-No pudo más que sentir como el peso del cuerpo de Kick lo hacía volver a la cama, ya que este se había arrojado sobre él-  
Voy a hacer el papel de ‘Motorizado Mike’, bueno, su versión adolescente, ¿Pero entiendes que está pasando Gunther? Seré el mejor doble de riesgo del mundo- Dijo para después besar al rubio, un beso profundo que hizo al vikingo gemir-

¿Y tú lo dudabas? Ahora ven acá y dame otro de esos besos-


	5. 0005

Gunther Magnuson/Kick Buttowski

Capitulo 5| La película.

[El verano de Kick Buttowski había terminado nada más firmar ese contrato. Había tenido que hacer un viaje a Hollywood donde se estaba filmando la película, la cual iba bastante adelantada, para ser sinceros solo faltaba grabar las escenas de Mike en su niñez/adolescencia y después ponerse a editar, lo primero era su trabajo y lo segundo verdaderamente le valía vergas, ya que no era algo de lo que tenía que preocuparse. Tenían dos meses contados para terminar el proceso de la película, Kick tenía que volver a clases en agosto y en el mismo mes se estrenaba, así que nadie podía retrasarse]

Demonios, echo de menos a Gunther- Dijo Kick una vez que había terminado de filmar una escena demasiado riesgosa a ojos de su padre, eran aproximadamente las 3 de la madrugada, y por fin podía acostarse a dormir después de haber estado sin dormir dos días-

[Gunther no había podido ir con ellos, ya que su familia tenía que atender su negocio, aparte tenían programado un viaje a Noruega ese verano, al cual obviamente Kick estaba invitado, ahora no tenían tiempo ni para verse por Skype porque ambos estaban claramente ocupados con sus respectivos trabajos]

Dos semanas más y volveremos a vernos…- Y pensando en ello se quedó dormido-

[Las tiernas ojeras que se estaban formando bajo sus ojos por la clara falta de sueño ya desaparecerían con las dormidas que se pegaría en clase de ciencias, así que eso realmente no le preocupaba, lo que si tenía consternado al acróbata eran los kilos que se estaba ganando por toda la rica comida que le estaban haciendo comer, ya que al parecer ‘Motorizado Mike’ no era tan curvilíneo a su edad y era –sorprendentemente- un poco regordete y el hombre quería realismo, pero para su disgusto Kick parecía no engordar más que el trasero, lo que ponía incomodo al pobre chico, ya que su trasero era un tema de conversación en todas partes, ahora que estaba considerablemente más grande, no quería ni pensar cómo demonios se le quedaría viendo la gente en la calle o en la escuela]

[Con una inusual rapidez, pasaron las dos semanas, y para orgullo del equipo de edición y de Kick, la película estaba prácticamente terminada, excepto por algunas cosas que no venían al caso. Kick se encontraba en un avión de vuelta a Mellowbrook, y a clases, ya que el pobre tenía que empezar el lunes (Era viernes). Al llegar al aeropuerto lo primero que hizo fue buscar a su novio entre toda la gente que había ahí. No fue difícil ya que con la altura que tenia y el rubio cabello pudo distinguirlo rápidamente. Y nunca en su vida había caminado tan rápido, en cuestión de segundos estaba entre los fuertes brazos de su novio]

Te he extrañado muchísimo, camaroncito- Y estaba tan contento que pasó por alto el sobrenombre, y sin importarles donde estaban unieron sus labios en un suave beso- Kick, no sabes cuantas ganas tengo de tenerte en mi cama- Le susurró al oído, ya que no quería que nadie y mucho menos su suegros que venían llegando escucharan eso de su parte-

[El viaje en auto de regreso a casa fue el más largo de sus vidas, no podía evitar sacudir ligeramente las piernas de la impaciencia, se sentía –aunque le costara admitirlo- desesperado por estar a solas con su rubio, compartir algunos besos y tener sexo, era la primera cosa que planeaba hacer, así que nada más llegar, se bajó y se fue con Gunther como si los persiguieran. Cuando llegaron a la casa del mayor, solo se encontraron con Bjorgen, que sin cruzar palabras con ambos se fue, ya que se imaginaba a que venían esos dos y no quería incomodarlos con preguntas obvias. Tenían mucho sin verse, era normal que quisieran estar a solas]

[No hubo conversación de parte de ninguno, ya que estaban más concentrados en quitarse la ropa mutuamente. Gunther siendo más habilidoso que Kick, logró dejarlo desnudo con bastante rapidez, y antes de que el acróbata pudiera darse cuenta estaba tendido sobre la cama, con su novio sobre él, dejando marcas rojizas en todo el cuello de Kick, las que después este tendría que ocultar –Ya que aunque sus padres sabían que salían, no le agradaría las miradas que le darían- Gunther se encargo de quitarse los pantalones sin dejar de estimular los pezones del castaño, quien se retorcía debajo de su cuerpo]

[Dejó los botones de Kick cuando estos estaban rojos y duros, y procedió a atrapar los labios de Kick en un desesperado beso, mientras que dos de sus dedos preparaban la entrada de Kick, quien ya estaba ansioso por recibir el miembro de su rubio dentro de él, así que con una mano retiró los dedos sin separarse del beso. Gunther recibió la indirecta y penetró a Kick, quien gimió separándose de los labios del mayor, para así poder respirar nuevamente. El rubio continuó con las embestidas sin pausas y con todo lo que tenía, Kick se aferró a su espalda mientras gritaba el nombre del otro una y otra vez]

Gunther… - Susurró el castaño al oído del mayor, que sin perder el tiempo volvió a tomar los labios del menor, haciendo delirar al otro, que sin poder avisar había alcanzado el orgasmo, gritando de placer cuando sintió el esperma de Gunther llenarle las entrañas, pero no tuvo las suficientes fuerzas para ponerse a pensar en eso, ya que estaba agotado, quedándose dormido al instante-


	6. 0006

Gunther Magnuson/Kick Buttowski

Capitulo 6| Embarazo

[Habían pasado dos meses desde el estreno de la película, Kick se sentía cansado, ya que tenía el mismo tiempo yendo al gimnasio y no veía mejoras en el asunto de los kilos que había ganado, es más, ¡Había ganado dos kilos más! Y aunque quisiera creerle a Gunther eso de que su trasero no estaba llamando la atención inapropiada, no podía sacarse de la cabeza las extrañas y molestas miradas de todo el mundo, la envidia por parte de las chicas y donceles, y las lujuriosas miradas de los pervertidos chicos. Aunque intentaba ocultarlo debajo de anchos pantalones, no podía hacerlo en clase de gimnasia, ya que le obligaban a usar el uniforme, un short azul que si antes le cubría lo justo, ahora dejaba a la vista parte de sus nalgas, lo que no le hacía gracia para nada, y lo peor de todo es que el maldito profesor se negaba a darle otro, ya que, -supuestamente- no quedaban más. Y aunque creyese que el profesor le mentía para también disfrutar de la vista, no tenía pruebas, así que, le tocaba aguantarse y ya]

Gunther por favor, deja de hacer eso- Le repitió Kick al ver como su novio se sentaba en su escritorio a verle. Él sabía que su novio amaba su trasero, le gustaba y mucho, ya que sin importar donde estuvieran, se lo estrujaba y siempre mantenía una mano sobre él, porque Gunther no era un chico celoso, no no, nunca lo había sido ni lo será, pero aun así espera que los demás tengan claro que el bellísimo cuerpo de Kick era suyo, ya que su corazón y su cuerpo venían en el mismo paquete y él era dueño de los dos- Enserio no piensas que he engordado un poco, siempre me estas tocando- Al ver la extraña mueca que hizo el rubio, supo que este estaba nervioso y que quería decirle algo-

Pues la verdad…- Empezó pero se quedó en silencio, Kick le dirigió una mirada para que siguiera hablando y así lo hizo- Si que ganaste algunos kilos en el trasero, y tienes esa ligera curva en el estomago, pero no te preocupes, no es nada, sigues estando igual de sensual- Lo último que creyó que pasaría seria ver a Kick levantarse rápidamente de la cama, gritando pero no de enfado-

¡Lo sabia! Gunther, te acuerdas cuando lo hicimos sin protección…- Los ojos del rubio se abrieron tanto, que Kick pensó que se saldrían de sus cuencas, no podía creer que su pequeño le estuviera insinuando que…- No pongas esa cara, no estoy seguro, pero tú más que nadie sabe que no engordo el estomago por más peso que gane, así que esta pequeña curvita podría llegar a ser… Nuestro bebé- Aun en silencio Gunther se dejó caer sobre su cama, aun no podía dejar de boquear, no podía habar de lo impresionado que estaba, Kick se sentó a su lado, sujetando la mano del rubio entre las suyas-

Tenemos que ir al hospital antes de sacar conclusiones- Fue lo primero que salió de sus labios, estaba súper serio, más de lo que Kick lo había visto nunca- Pero eso sí, si estas embarazado tendremos a ese bebé y lo amaremos más de lo que amamos a nadie en este mundo, incluyéndonos, no importa cuánto debamos sacrificar, nuestro hijo debe ser feliz toda su vida- Los ojos de Kick se llenaron de lagrimas, su rubio quería a su bebé, aun sin saber si este estaba realmente ahí-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

[Ambos estaban sentados en una pequeña sala de espera junto con otras personas, la mayoría chicas con sus novios, las que ahora mismo lo mataban con la mirada, ya que como siempre, su cuerpo llamó la atención de las parejas de estas, pero no se iba a disculpar con ellas, total, no lo hacía apropósito. El doctor llamó a la pareja que estaba sentada al lado de ellos, ambos estaban más que nerviosos, ya se habían hecho la prueba de sangre y hoy, después de dos semanas de angustia, por fin iban a recibir los resultados. Kick aunque no quería, en esos días ya se había hecho a la idea de tener un pequeño o pequeña, ya le había tomado cariño a la curva en su vientre bajo, aunque sabía que el llevarse una desilusión era de un 50-50]

¿Kick Buttowski?- Escuchó que dijo el doctor, Gunther lo ayudó a levantarse, cuando ambos entraron, el doctor les pidió que se sentaran, les dijo con cara bastante seria y estuvo en silencio unos segundos, que les parecieron más que eternos a ambos- Pues la verdad no sé como tomaran esta noticia, pero… Señor Buttowski, usted está embarazado de 8 semanas aproximadamente-

[Kick no sabía cómo sentirse, no quería emocionarse enfrente de su novio, ya que no sabía si este estaba contento o no con la noticia, ya que él no podía sentirse más contento, iba a tener un pequeño bebe, una linda criaturita a la cual cuidar y abrazar. Miró a Gunther que lo estaba observando con los ojos aguados, ambos en silencio se abrazaron, bajo la atenta mirada del doctor]

¿Entonces planean tener al bebé?- Les preguntó el doctor, a lo que sin dudar, ambos asintieron-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Entonces… ¿Cuál es la ocasión especial?- Preguntó la señora Buttowski, ya que habían sido cordialmente invitados a una cena, preparada por su yerno y su hijo. Brianna estaba sentada a su lado izquierdo y su esposo de su lado derecho. Los padres de Gunther estaban igualmente confundidos, así que desechó la idea de que ellos pudieran saber qué demonios estaba pasando- ¿Kick?- Volvió a presionar, ya que ambos se quedaron en silencio, lo que hacia la situación más incómoda, era que la única que parecía saber algo era su hija, la que tampoco había abierto la boca en toda la noche-

Yo…- Empezó Gunther, para después morderse la lengua. Volteó a ver a su esposo, ya que este le apretó la mano muy fuerte- Kick y yo queríamos darles una noticia…- Y sin más ambos padres se levantaron de la mesa y se fueron hacia la cocina, las tres se quedaron sentadas mirando a su respectivo hijo y hermano, y aunque ninguno había terminado de decir la dichosa noticia, ya todos sabían de que se trataba-  
No te preocupes Kick, papá sólo está sorprendido, eso es todo- Dijo Brianna después de un periodo de incomodo silencio, Kick le agradeció asintiendo en el justo momento que su padre y su suegro volvían a la mesa- Entonces… ¿Qué piensan de ser abuelos?- Preguntó la rubia, a lo cual sus padres la mataron con la mirada-

Hombre digan algo, me estoy hartando de este maldito silencio- Dijo Bjorgen esta vez- Si van a tener un bebé bien por ustedes, espero que lo cuiden bien- Y sin nada más que decir, se levantó de la mesa y se fue a acostar, ya que estaba algo cansado-

Vamos a tener a una larga conversación con ustedes dos- Fue lo que dijo la madre del rubio, haciendo que el resto de los padres asintieran-

[La conversación más incomoda de sus vidas había sido esa, ya que apartes de recriminarles el hecho de haberse quedado embarazado con 16 y el no haber usado protección, procedieron a darles la charla nuevamente, solo que más detallada, incluyendo de paso a la pobre Brianna, ya que ella estaba involucrada en el asunto, porque lo sabía y no dijo nada. Al final de la noche, los Buttowski se iban a su casa y no querían dejar que Kick durmiera allá]

Vamos Harold, ni que lo fuera a dejar embarazado otra vez- Y con esa frase dicha por el señor Magnuson, el resto de los Buttowski se fueron a su casa y todos los demás se fueron a acostar-

Salió mejor de lo que esperé- Dijo Kick una vez que ambos estaban acostados, recibiendo un beso en la cabeza de parte de Gunther-


	7. 007

Gunther Magnuson/Kick Buttowski

Capitulo 7| 6 meses (17 años)

[Era el 6 de enero, justo después de las fiestas de navidad, ya había llegado el día más feliz para los niños, el famoso día de reyes, y curiosamente el niño que más regalos había recibido era su no nato. Ya que todos se habían encargado de regalarle montones de cosas, empezando por la tía Brianna, la culpable de la guerra campal entre el equipo de ‘será una niña’ y el ‘será un niño’. Claramente su padre estaba en el equipo ‘macho pecho peludo’ junto con el señor Magnuson y Bjorgen, ellos estaban entusiasmados por el bebé y estaban muy seguros de que este era un varón. Su madre, su suegra y su hermana sin embargo, estaban totalmente en contra, el bebé era una niña y no había más que hablar, ¡Si hasta nombre le habían puesto!]

Ya verás Kick, Jenny será toda una reina de concursos- Le había dicho su hermana, cosa que claramente no le agradó, ya que su bebecita no iba a ser una malcriada como ella, pero curiosamente nunca había tenido el valor de decirlo en voz alta- ¿Crees que se parezca a Gunther o a ti?- Esa si era una duda importante, él no tenía ni idea de cómo iba a ser su angelito, ella –Porque estaba de parte de su madre y creía fervientemente que su bebé era una niña – podría parecerse a su padre, rubia, de ojos azules, realmente alta… O podría venir siendo como él, una camaroncita de 1,53 con cabello castaño y enorme trasero…-

Quiero que se parezca a Gunther, así la pobrecita podría ser alta- Eso sí que hizo reír a Brianna, ya que no sabía él porque, pero ella y Kick eran más pequeños que el resto de su familia. Ella tenía esperanzas de crecer algo más, pero al ver a su hermano cumplir los 17 sin crecer ni un centímetro más, se resignó- Pero no le digas a papá que creo que Jenny es niña, no se te ocurra-

[Ambos chicos vivían en una casa pequeña de dos pisos que se habían comprado a principios de diciembre, ya que les parecía que tenían que irse a vivir solos, ¿Y qué mejor idea que comprarse una casa con su propio dinero? Gunther tenía trabajando para sus padres muchos años, y ellos le pagaban como si fuera un empleado, ya que no era justo tenerlo trabajando casi todos los días y no darle ni un centavo, el muchacho tenía un sueldo. Kick por su parte había ganado dinero al hacer la película, y más que antes de enterarse que estaba embarazado había firmado un contrato con Billy Stumps – Su héroe de toda la vida – para hacer de él adolescente también, ya que cuando era más joven, el hombre le había dicho que le recordaba a él]

[Ahora vivían cómodamente, el único inconveniente que se encontraba Kick, era no poder volver a la escuela después de las vacaciones de invierno, ya que el doctor le había prohibido terminantemente hacer ningún esfuerzo, aparte que la niña nacería en abril no le daría tiempo de terminar el año escolar, así que no había más que aceptarlo. Gunther volvería a la escuela, después a su trabajo y al final del día volvería cansado y con ganas de dormir… Sabía que estaba siendo egoísta, pero demonios, no quería perder contacto físico con su novio]

Gunther, cuando estés trabajando y yendo a la escuela, ¿Crees que aun tendremos sexo?-Claro, eso era una de las preocupaciones de Kick. Ellos eran una pareja muy sexual, aunque nunca se habían propuesto ser ese tipo de pareja, el sexo era una parte importante de toda relación-

¿Por qué la preguntas? ¿Crees que hemos estado distanciados estos días?- Gunther como un dedicado novio que era –Y aceptándolo, él también quería sexo– siempre quería tener a su novio complacido, en todos los sentidos sentidos posibles- Escucha, aun si tuviera que ir y venir del infierno, llegaría con todas las ganas de encontrarte desnudo y listo para recibirme-

[Las palabras más sucias que habían salido de la boca del rubio, probablemente eran esas, ya que le avergonzaba hablar de ese tema, al contrario de Kick, que al parecer disfrutaba hablar de sexo, y hablando de eso… Ambos habían empezado a desnudarse con avidez, ya que las pasadas vacaciones no habían compartido mucho intimidad, debido a que sus familiares habían decidido pasar los días festivos en la casa de los chicos, para desgracia de ellos, ya que no querían que sus padres y Brianna lo escucharan teniendo sexo, ya era suficiente con saber que Bjorgen los había escuchado en acción tiempo atrás]

[Era la primera noche solo para ambos desde hace dos semanas y media, así que sin perder tiempo, empezaron a besarse y cuando Gunther intentó ponerse sobre Kick, vio que la posición no les iba a funcionar con su bebé de por medio, entonces el menor tuvo que subirse sobre su novio. Reanudaron los besos una vez que habían encontrado una cómoda posición para seguir. Kick había tomado ambos miembros entre sus manos y empezó a masturbarlos juntos, haciendo al rubio gemir, quien había empezado a dilatar la entrada del castaño con sus dedos]

Ya Gunther, que no creo que pueda aguantar más tiempo- Kick levantó ligeramente las caderas para permitir la intromisión, metió la punta de su miembro en la entrada del menor, dejando que él terminara de meterla, empezando un lento vaivén ya que no tenían que preocuparse porque alguien los viera o escuchara-

[El calor de la habitación subía al igual que las caderas de Kick, los gemidos se escuchaban en toda la habitación y posiblemente en el pasillo. Fue cuestión de tiempo para que ambos terminaran quedando exhaustos, durmiéndose momentos después de compartir varios besos de buenas noches]


	8. 008

Gunther Magnuson/Kick Buttowski

Capitulo 8| Abril

[Faltaban pocos días para el nacimiento de la bebé, o eso esperaban todos, aunque él más impaciente porque la niña naciera era Kick, que ya quería tenerla entre sus brazos, pero internamente su desesperación porque ya naciera, era porque estaba harto de su embarazo, por muy mal que eso se escuchara, odiaba quedarse sentado todo el día. Él era un chico muy activo –Nervioso como un niño con mucha azúcar en el sistema– No era su culpa, le gustaba la acción, y embarazado la máxima emoción que había sentido, fue cuando tuvo las contracciones de Braxton (*) y no fue nada lindo ni nada por el estilo, fue uno de los más angustiantes momentos de su vida]

Qué lindo, solo en casa- Dijo Kick en voz baja, Gunther se encontraba trabajando, Brianna en un concurso con su madre, su padre también trabajando y él… Bueno, estaba acompañado de su no nata- Mejor me hago un sándwich- Le tomó unos largos minutos lograr levantarse de la silla, ya que sus pies se sentían como enormes y pesada piedras, además de que el enorme bebé que tenía en el vientre prácticamente no lo dejaba moverse-

[El camino hasta la cocina cada mes se le hacía más lejano, aunque esta no se moviera un centímetro. Después de tener su sándwich de queso en las manos, regresó a su puesto en su sillón individual favorito para seguir viendo una de las antiguas películas de ‘Rock Callahan’. Al rato se sintió incomodo y no logró encontrar una posición más o menos decente para estar, así que se levantó para mejor recostarse en el sillón de tres plazas, pero al ponerse de pie sintió como bajaba un liquido por sus piernas, primero pensó que podría ser alguna bebida que se había olvidado que tenia encima y al levantarse se le cayó encima, pero lo desechó, ya que él no se había traído nada más que su sándwich, después llegó a la penosa conclusión de que se había hecho encima, sería la segunda vez que le pasaba, pero la dolorosa contracción le hizo cambiar de opinión, así que fue hasta el segundo piso y se cambió la ropa interior y los pantalones, cogió una pequeña mochila que tenía preparada para el parto de Jenny y bajó hasta el salón nuevamente, agarró su teléfono y llamó a un taxi, después obviamente llamó a su novio]

¿Por qué este maldito no contesta?- Después de tres llamadas se había hartado, así que llamó a su madre, y para desgracia del menor, lo tenía apagado, igual su hermana y su padre no le respondía, estuvo un rato así hasta que cuando llegó el taxi- Lléveme al hospital lo más rápido que pueda- Le dijo bastante enojado, por esa razón el taxista no dijo nada y simplemente arrancó rápido, pero seguro, ya que tenia a alguien embarazado atrás-

[Cuando llegó al hospital, rápidamente fue atendido por su doctor, él que parecía tener hielo envés de sangre, y con voz más que monótona le decía que respirara y que intentara calmarse, y claro, él lo mandó al mismísimo demonio, aunque el pobre hombre no tenía la culpa, quería gritarle a Gunther; él lo había dejado así y no tenía la decencia de aparecerse. Así que volvió a coger su teléfono y esta vez llamó al restaurante, no había timbrado una vez cuando respondieron, la voz de su suegro fue lo primero que escuchó]

Magnus, ¿Por qué diablos tu hijo no coge el puto celular?- Fue lo primero que salió de su boca, estaba pensando en gritarle un par de barbaridades a su suegro, pero se dijo a si mismo que no era el mejor momento para estar peleando- Tienen que venir al hospital, estoy teniendo al bebé, ¿También podrías intentar contactar con mis padres? Ninguno de ellos está enterado- El grito que su suegro había pegado lo había dejado sordo, no se imaginaba como podrían estar los clientes en ese momento, pero después de eso, le colgaron, así que se recostó a esperar a que alguno llegara-

[Unos 20 minutos después Gunther entró por la puerta de la habitación en la que estaba, parecía que se quería morir, gritando sobre que casi se pierde el nacimiento de su pequeña hija, aunque después Kick lo calmó diciéndole que el doctor le había dicho que quizás estaría en esa habitación unas cuantas horas, ya que eran muy pocos los bebés que nacían rápidamente. Los padres de Kick habían llegado una hora después, aunque nada se habían perdido, porque al parecer Jenny estaría en el horno unas horas más]

[Unas largas seis horas después, por fin había empezado el parto, y si Kick se quejó de las contracciones de práctica, estas estaban siendo como una pequeña tortura, la epidural (*) le parecía que había sido como esos caramelos de café, agradables al principio y después un asco, ya que le había funcionado muy bien con las contracciones pero cuando empezó el parto, su efecto desapareció rápidamente. Unas dos horas después había nacido una pequeña Jennifer Elizabeth (*) Magnuson Buttowski, pesando apenas 3 kg y 43cm, con apenas una pelusita rubia sobre su cabeza. Aunque la bebé había nacido más chiquita que otros bebés al nacer, su madre le había dicho que él había nacido también de ese tamaño, así que –Después de preguntarle al doctor, por si las moscas– se había quedado tranquilo, sin embargo no pudo irse con la pequeña y Gunther a casa, ambos se quedaron en el hospital varios días más]

¿Jenny está despierta o durmiendo?- Le había preguntado Gunther a Kick, ya que ella solía hacer ruiditos como si estuviera jugando. El doctor les había dicho que los bebés solían hacer ese tipo de cosas aun mientras dormían, pero él como todo un papá primerizo no se podía perder ningún momento, ruidito o cualquier otra cosa que hiciera su primogénita de semana y media de nacida- Supongo que duerme, al igual que tú, ¿Por qué será que me gusta hablarles a ambos cuando duermen? Ustedes descansen que papi los va a cuidar-


	9. 009

Gunther Magnuson/Kick Buttowski

 

Capitulo 9| Jenny

 

[La bebé había sido una pequeña revoltosa en toda regla, nadie sabía si sería igual que su ‘mamá’ de hiperactiva, pero lo que si estaba claro era que ella es un Magnuson, la fuerza de esa pequeña de 3 meses no era normal, gustaba en demasía tirar del cabello de todo el mundo, principalmente el de su mamá, ya ni hablar del de su tía querida, le encantaba mordisquear y babear el rubio y suave cabello de Brianna. Gunther disfrutaba los dulces momentos felices de Jennifer, ya que hacer ese tipo de cosas la ponía muy contenta, también escuchar a Kick tocar el piano la hacía sonreír, y aunque no tenía un solo dientecito (Obviamente porque era muy pequeña) se veía preciosa, así que ya tenían dos álbumes de fotos de su hija (Claro que Kick creía que eran demasiadas fotos para tan poco tiempo, pero eso hacia feliz a Gunther)]

 

¿No crees que duerme demasiado?- Le preguntó Gunther a Kick, ya que él se había convertido en un papá muy obsesionado con todo lo referente a su hija- Me parece que está durmiendo mucho- La mirada que Kick le había mandado no era de las normales. Era obvio que estaba harto de discutir el mismo tema durante tres meses-

 

Tiene que dormir unas 15 horas diarias, Gunther. Solo esta tomando una pequeña siesta, cuando se despierte podrás jugar con ella- Claro que sabía que lo único que quería Gunther, era jugar con Jenny- Y no me salgas con excusas de que puede pasarle algo, la acabo de revisar y está perfectamente bien- Y para contradecir a Kick –O al menos eso fue lo que pensó– su adorable hija empezó a llorar como si no hubiera mañana-

 

[Gunther jugaba animadamente con Jenny, la que parecía ni mínimamente enterada de lo que hacía su padre, pero la hacía reír de todas formas. Kick por su parte solo miraba a su bebé, ella disfrutaba plenamente las horas que su padre estaba en casa y podía ver a sus papás juntos, sentía la necesidad de tenerlos a ambos en su rango de vista y como le encantaban sus cortas salidas al exterior, gustaba mucho del viento, aunque su súper protectora mamá gallina no la sacaba mucho]

 

Kick necesito una ayudita aquí- Le dijo Brianna, la pobre intentaba ponerle un body (*) a la niña, que místicamente ella se quitaba- ¿Cómo puede una bebe de tres meses desabrocharse unos botones que ni alcanza?- La siempre ágil Jenny nunca dejaba a nadie colocarle la ropa, mucho menos a Gunther, que cumpliendo los caprichos de la pequeña, la dejaba en pañales, cosa que no le agradaba a Kick-

 

Solo tienes que distraerla, tampoco es tan difícil- Y en cuestiones de segundos, la bebé estaba vestida, claro que a Brianna no le agradó la idea de quedar como una tonta ante el resto, pero ya todos sabían que solo Kick podía controlar todo con respecto a Jenny-

 

[Esa tarde habían programado llevar a Jenny al parque, claro que Kick sabía que eso era una mentira magistral de su madre y hermana para llevar de compras a la aun infante niña, y aunque Kick agradecía en el alma que le compraran la ropa a la niña (Ya que él tenía cero gusto y poca paciencia para esas cosas), no le agradaba para nada pasarse toda la santa tarde metido en un centro comercial, sin saber si el aire acondicionado del lugar podía hacerle mal a su hija, y le valía verga que el doctor dijera que exageraba, nadie como mamá para saber que es mejor para su retoño]

 

[Gunther se había ido al trabajo unos minutos después de que su suegra había llegado, sabiendo que dejaba a Kick y a Jenny en buenas manos se fue en paz. Mientras con Kick era otra cosa, ya sentados en el auto no se habían podido ir, ya que la mamá sobre protectora no creía que su hija estaba bien sujeta. Después de 10 angustiantes minutos, habían podido salir del garaje. Otros 10 minutos en los que Kick no dejó de quejarse, fueron suficientes para llegar a las tiendas, las cuales no eran del agrado de Kick, pues según él, se pasaban con su dichosa ventilación]

 

[Unas tres horas después, y apuradas por la desesperación de Kick por salir rápidamente de ese sitio, llegaron a la casa, dejaron a ambos después de acomodar las compras y se largaron como si la casa estuviera en llamas, ya que Kick no estaba muy feliz con todo el asunto de las compras. Aunque tuvo un respiro, pues Jenny llego bastante cansada y se durmió nada más tocar su cuna]

 

[Así que con el tiempo libre, fue a cocinarle la cena a su novio para que ambos pudieran comer, ¿Y quién sabe? Quizás se comerían el uno al otro después]


	10. 00010

Gunther Magnuson/Kick Buttowski

Capitulo 10| Árbol de navidad

[La navidad era una hermosa época para cada familia, los Buttowski y los Magnuson no eran la excepción, ya que celebraban la primera navidad de la pequeña Jennifer, que como no, se sentía como una pequeña reinita con sus apenas 8 meses de nacida, aunque no comprendía claramente que estaba pasando realmente. La chiquilla apenas daba unos pequeños pasitos de borracho (*), pero lograba mantenerse en pie unos segundos y ya era suficiente para sus padres, que amaban cada vez que su hija se ponía en pie, sabiendo que intentaría romper todo a su paso, pues estaban al tanto que esta tenía un gusto por romper todo lo que estuviera a su alcance, no dudaba en romper los vasos, jarrones o cualquier otra cosa que encontrara. La mala suerte es que cuando la tenían en brazos, tiraba los cuadros de la pared si los tenía cerca, por eso la tenían muy vigiladita]

No entiendo nada de lo que balbuceas- Dijo Gunther levantando a su hija en brazos, le encantaba ‘‘hacer volar’’ a la niña por los aires, cosa que no hacía en presencia de Kick, ya que le alteraba los nervios ver a su bebé ser lanzada como una pelota- Pero si mami se tarda un poquito más, nos iremos sin él- Dijo en voz alta, ya quería irse y el otro parecía no querer bajar-

Pero cuando eres tu el que se tarda tenemos que esperarte- Reclamo Kick una vez abajo, recibiendo un beso de parte del rubio en los labios y un muy baboso beso en la mejilla de su hija una vez que la tuvo en sus brazos- Vámonos-

[La pequeña familia se iría a pasar la última semana de navidad en casa de los Magnuson, claro que todo había sido planeado con antelación, ya que ambas familias (Véase los Buttowski y los Magnuson) querían pasar la navidad con su nieta y sobrina, así que decidieron pasar la última semana de diciembre todos juntos, así nadie se perdería de esos momentos. Al llegar a la casa, (la cual estaba llena de luces navideñas que hicieron muy feliz a Jenny nada más verlas) el olor de la comida hizo a Kick desaparecer del salón un segundo después, llevándose con él a la bebé, Gunther se quedó con su suegro y su cuñada en el salón]

¿Por qué la tardanza?- Le preguntó Brianna, con un tono más que pícaro en la voz, cosa que no le agradó en lo más mínimo a Harold, ya que aunque Gunther y su hijo estaban felices y les habían dado una preciosidad de nieta, no podía evitar que su parte de padre gallina saliera a flote de vez en cuando-

Pues Kick se tardó un siglo en arreglarse- Fue lo que le respondió a su cuñada, lo que hizo que el ceño de su suegro se relajara- ¿Puedo hablar contigo a solas Harold?- Le preguntó a su suegro; este un poco extrañado asintió con la cabeza y Brianna por arte de magia se había ido-

¿Qué quieres decirme?- Gunther se encogió un poco y se retorció un poco las manos, haciendo ver al señor Buttowski que era seria la cosa- ¿No será que Kick esta embarazado otra vez, verdad? No me malinterpretes, amo a mi nieta, pero es un poco difícil controlarla-  
No es eso- Dijo sonriendo, aunque después volvió su nerviosismo, para él era muy importante lo que pensara su suegro del próximo movimiento que pensaba hacer en su relación- Quiero proponerle matrimonio a Kick y quiero que me des permiso- Se armó de valor y lo dijo, quedándose sin respirar hasta que el hombre volvió a hablar-

Claro que puedes casarte con Kick. Tienen saliendo varios años y tienen una hija, ¿Creías que te iba a decir que no?- Y así sin quererlo, Harold le había dicho a Kick el maravilloso plan que tenía Gunther, ya que la pequeña había salido corriendo de la cocina, a pasos torpes, pero bastante rápidos- Creo que los dejare a solas- Dijo mientras se iba como alma que lleva el diablo a la cocina-  
Tenía que ser…- Se maldijo internamente, ya no podría hacer toda la sorpresa que había planeado hacer para pedírselo a Kick, quería que toda la cosa fuera especial, pero ya ni modo- Kick yo…- Empezó a hablar, pero fue interrumpido por el castaño, que ya había atrapado a su hija y la tenía en brazos-

Estoy seguro que planeabas hacer una cursilada de niveles colosales para pedírmelo, sabiendo que con solo decírmelo de frente era suficiente- Dijo acercándose a paso lento al otro, claro que no podía hacerlo así, él necesitaba romance, era un hombre romántico hasta los huesos-

Solo déjame hacerlo más o menos decente- Se arrodilló frente al otro y sin miedo ni vergüenza y con su hija de testigo le preguntó- Clarence Francis Buttowski, ¿Podrías hacerme el hombre más feliz en la tierra y casarte conmigo?-

Por supuesto que si Gunther- Y los demás que se encontraban detrás de la pared escuchando, no pudieron evitar festejar-

[A la mañana siguiente, 25 de diciembre, dejaron que la niña abriera todos sus obsequios antes que el resto, claro que el que más le gustó fue el de su madre, que le regaló su “Tri-cinco X”]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (*) los pasitos de borracho... Pues por aqui le dicen asi a los bebes cuando estan aprendiendo a caminar :3


	11. 00011

Kick Buttowski/Gunther Magnuson

Capitulo 11| Brad

[Una calurosa mañana de Junio, Kick se había levantado tarde, ya que nuevamente estaban en época de vacaciones, hace más de dos meses que Jenny había cumplido el año y estaba rebosante como siempre, una muy sana bebé para alegría de sus padres. Lo que no hacia feliz a Kick era que ella seguía con esas ganas de romper todo a su paso, era incontrolable a la hora del baño, mucho más cuando había que vestirla, ya que se quitaba la ropa más rápido que nadie, ya ni hablar de las carreras que hacía para escapar de bañarse o dormir, claro que era rápidamente atrapada por Kick, que ya estaba acostumbrado a sus carreras]

Jenny es hora del baño y por favor, no empieces- Le dijo a su hija, que lo miraba desde los barrotes de la cuna, ya sabía él que esa mirada era retadora, pero por mucho que ella se esforzara, mamá siempre iba unos pasos adelante-

[Cogió a pequeña en brazos, y para su sorpresa, se quedó quieta, no intento morderlo o tirar de su cabello, que eran habitualmente las armas que usaba Jenny. Al llegar al baño la bajó al suelo, para quitarle la ropa… Fue su primer error, ya que un segundo después de quitarle la parte superior del piyama, ya había desaparecido del baño a gran velocidad por el pasillo, claro que él no perdió el tiempo y también corrió detrás de ella, alcanzándola en su habitación, ya que le encantaba ocultarse bajo la cama de sus padres, cosa de Gunther. La volvió a llevar a llevar a la bañera y aun viendo el enojado puchero que tenía su hija, la ignoró, ya que era cosa de todas las mañanas]

¿Ves que no fue tan difícil?- Le dijo a la rubia una vez enrollada en la toalla, por supuesto que lo ignoró, haciéndole la ley del hielo- Enójate lo que quieras, tenemos que bañarte por las mañanas y por la tarde, así que deja la rabieta- Su segundo error de la mañana fue ese. Así que cuando levantó a Jenny para llevarla a su cuarto, esta fraguó un malvado plan que puso en práctica menos de 10 segundos después, tirando una de las lámparas del pasillo-

[La sonrisa burlona que adornó la cara de la pequeña desapareció rápidamente al ver la expresión en la cara de su madre, no estaba contento eso era seguro, así que intentó poner su carita más inocente para evitarse el regaño, no le funcionó]

Eres una niña inquieta y malcriada por tu padre… Y sabes, los niños que se portan mal merecen un castigo- Una vez que la niña estaba vestida, procedió a peinarle el cabello rubio y lacio al igual que el de su novio, la pequeña no era una mala niña, solo se parecía demasiado a él y eso lo asustaba ligeramente- No podrás usar el tri-cinco X por tres meses, y que sepas que en esta ocasión papá no podrá ayudar y no voy a cambiar de opinión- Al bajar las escaleras, vio que sus padres ya habían llegado, más que lo miraban como si hace años que no lo veían-

¿Ya está limpia Jennifer?- Escuchó que le preguntó Brianna, frunció ligeramente el rostro al recordar lo que había hecho la bebé, pero ya la había castigado así que no tenía porque enojarse de nuevo con ella-

Si, esta revoltosa está limpia y rompió un jarrón del pasillo... De nuevo- Fue lo que le respondió, entonces sus ojos se desviaron a un chico ligeramente más alto que él, con un tonto corte de cabello, pero que él conocía más que nadie- Brad…-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer


End file.
